


【铁虫】休息时间（双总裁pwp/3k6一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: Tony在开完一个马拉松会议后回到自己的休息室，突然发现了自己的床竟然已经被人霸占了？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony stark/PeterParker
Kudos: 12





	【铁虫】休息时间（双总裁pwp/3k6一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一个双总裁的休息室play  
> 拖了一个月我终于把它搞完了！

你刚刚开完一个马拉松会议，正准备回到自己的独立休息室里好好歇一下，结果却发现自己的床已经被人征用了，这时你会怎么想？

反正Tony觉得这是他今天从起床到现在遇见的唯一一件令人舒心的事了。

男人烦躁的神情在看到床上的爱人时立刻温柔下来，他无奈地轻笑着叹了口气，这小混蛋，就知道来霸占他的床。

Tony Stark和Peter Parker是恋人这件事早就满城皆知了，尽管刚刚公开的时候，谁也想不到IT界以洁身自好出名的新秀Peter Parker竟然会栽到Stark这只老狐狸的窝里。不过在那之后，Peter天天名正言顺地在各种休息时间里往对面的Stark大厦跑，前台小姐姐都见怪不怪了。

青年棕色的卷毛散在枕头上，早上出门前精心打理好的头发被蹭得一团乱，被子被拽到下巴上，将他整个人包裹得严严实实。Tony放轻动作坐在床边，手肘撑着枕头的边缘，指尖有一下没一下地点着爱人睡得红扑扑的脸蛋，嘴角带着不自觉的柔和笑意。

可爱，想亲。

正当Tony低下头准备偷个吻的时候，他发现有一角西装从被子边沿露出来——嗯哼，这是自己的西装没错了。于是他捏着被角小心地掀起一点，仔细避免着初秋的寒意灌进去。

两件绒面西装被Peter叠起来抱在怀里，价格昂贵的手工高定变成了皱皱巴巴的一团。这让Tony突然想到，好像有一些小宠物就是喜欢把主人的衣服当做窝的，每天在主人气息的包围下安稳地睡去。这么看来，他的小宠物也是，而且娇气又挑剔，选衣服都要选那种蹭起来最柔软舒适的才行。

Tony在爱人鼻尖落下一个吻，松开领带和衬衫准备一同躺下。钻进暖和的被窝里之前，Tony的动作顿了顿，接着连同裤子一起脱了下去，这可不是他有什么非分之想，只是因为这样睡起来比较舒服而已。

但就在他刚刚躺好，将手掌习惯性地搭上爱人的腰时，掌心传来的触感让他挑起了眉梢。

这小混蛋，不穿衣服就敢往他床上躺。

Tony顺着青年的腰线一路滑下去，意料之中地没有遇到任何布料的阻拦，顺利地滑过胯骨揉上了对方肉感极佳的小屁股。与此同时，他还察觉到了一些轻微的震感。男人眯起眼睛将指尖压入臀缝里，震感随着他靠近那个泛着艳色的小口而愈发强烈。

面对一个屁股里塞着玩具，全裸着只抱了两件他的衣服就送上门来的小坏蛋，他要是不教育他一下，岂不是都对不起他被当成抱枕的衣服？

Tony拉下内裤释放出半硬的性器，顶进Peter合拢的大腿根间缓缓抽动着，柱身贴着会阴摩擦过去，顶端浅浅戳弄进松软湿润的穴口，按在臀瓣上的手掌也不时轻拍几下。

大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤被磨得刺痛，穴口随着拍打反射性地收缩着，咬住试图闯进去的异物。青年似是被打扰了好梦，皱起眉头闷着哼哼了几声，无意识地蹭到Tony怀里，整个人蜷成更小的一团。手指本能地摸到身后濡湿的褶皱处按压抠挖着，圆润的指甲偶尔划过铃口，双腿绞在一起将戳在腿间的性器夹得更紧，腰胯也随之小幅度地挺动。

Tony盯着怀里不安分地扭动着的人，眸色更沉了几分。他拨开Peter在穴口外围抠弄的手指，径直将两指插入滚烫的穴道里，换来爱人提高了音量的一声呜咽。他迅速摸到兀自震颤着的小玩意儿，不顾怀里人的下意识地挣动，近乎粗鲁地把它带出来。

沾满了体液的跳蛋滑到Tony掌心，他试了两次才成功将它稳稳捏在指尖。男人将开到了最高档的跳蛋抵在青年的小腹上，接着一路移到胸前已然挺立起的乳尖，在胸腹间留下一串水渍。

Peter紧闭双眼呜咽着，被胸前过于强烈的刺激逼得弓起身子躲避着，脑袋也紧张似的埋进了西装里。Tony并不理会他企图躲开的行为，只是继续将高速震动着的跳蛋紧紧按在对方艳红的乳头上。

“唔......嗯...嗯......”避无可避的青年的呻吟声甜腻而绵长，同时Tony还发现，在适应了这个程度的刺激之后，Peter甚至还循着快感的来源挺起胸口迎合上来。

Tony眼中透出的情欲愈发难耐，他推着Peter的肩膀让人仰面躺好，抬起他的双腿压向两侧，将肿胀的性器抵上不住开合着的肉穴一插到底。

“啊——！”青年猛然扬起脖颈，攥紧了手中的衣料。

Tony没有丝毫停顿和缓冲地全数抽出又狠狠操回青年体内，熟练地找到爱人身体里最敏感的一点，对准那反复顶弄着。囊袋一下下重重地拍打在白嫩的臀肉上，肉棒在高热的甬道里翻搅出清晰的水声。如此冲撞了十几下后，身下人高亢的呻吟中染上了哭腔，Peter睁开眼睛搂住Tony的脖子，委屈又讨好地红着眼眶看他。

“Parker先生终于舍得醒了？”Tony挑起眉毛看着终于舍得睁开眼睛的人，身下的动作不仅没有迟疑反而愈加用力。

“T...Tony......轻点...唔......你轻点......！”Peter跟随着Tony的动作急切地喘息着，已经被跳蛋刺激了半个小时的内壁异常敏感，没几下后就高声惊喘着尽数射在了Tony的衬衣上。

“......”比平时更快的速度让Peter自觉有些没脸，尤其还是被操射的......他发誓他现在最不想听到的就是Tony“夸”自己天赋异禀！

“哇哦——我应该把这归于你的天赋还是我的努力？”

Fuck you Tony Stark！

高潮后的青年半阖着眼睛瘫软在床上，他现在连把枕头砸过去的劲都没有了。但显然还没爽到的男人并不准备就此放过疲惫的爱人。

Tony将Peter的双腿抬到肩上，挺翘的屁股立刻离开了床垫，男人伸手在其中一边用力打了一下，白嫩的臀瓣随着抖动了几下，甬道也违背着大脑的指令咬上Tony。

腰臀悬在半空，Peter被迫以两人的交合处作为支撑点，偏偏恶劣的男人在这时又放缓了速度，只是一下重过一下地碾过前列腺。

“你快点......”情欲被重新撩拨起来，Peter渐渐不安于现在的频率，扭着上半身试图把小屁股送进男人掌中讨好他。

Tony却不急，甚至还在触及那一点时故意变换角度研磨着。

“什么时候醒的？”男人每说一个字就重重地顶撞一下。

“刚刚才醒......”Peter随着对方的频率，呻吟一声叠着一声，时不时还故意放软了声音发出类似于女孩子的甜腻感，接着满意地察觉到埋在体内的性器又涨大了几分。

“真的？”

“当，当然真的了！唔......”Peter舔了舔唇，松开揪着枕头的手，隔着衬衣在Tony胸口拧了一下，结果刚使完坏就被Tony顶岔了音，“你......啊！刚开完会？”

“对，刚开完会回来就看见一个饿坏了的小坏蛋。”Tony把胸口捣乱的手拍掉，报复性地屈指在Peter挺翘的乳尖上弹了一下。

“疼！”青年委屈地抿起唇，不满地看向Tony，晃荡着脚后跟在他背上磕了两下，“难怪你今天这么不行——是不是累坏了啊，old man？”

“激我？”Tony伸手探向泛着黏腻泡沫的穴口，拇指在边缘试探着按压几下后做出一副要挤进去的样子，眼睛瞥向被丢在旁边的跳蛋，“那不如再给你加一个。”

“Tony！”Peter被他吓得瞪圆了眼睛盯着他，急忙讨好地一下下收缩着穴口，手指抓着人衬衣前襟摇晃几下，“不要那个......”

“不是有人不满意了吗？”不理会Peter的撒娇，Tony强硬地将指尖顶入一截。

青年被疼的拔高声音惊喘了一声，双腿下意识地往回蜷起逃开，仗着Tony只剩下一只手能制住他，趁机推着男人的肩膀将他反推在床上，两人的体位瞬间掉了个位置。

在刚刚一番挣动里滑出去的手指让Peter暂时松了口气，接着他气呼呼地俯下身在对方蓄着小胡子的下巴上咬了一下，双手撑着人胸口。

“现在你要扮演一个性爱娃娃了，先生——”

放松身体坐下去的同时Peter扬起脖颈毫不掩饰地高声呻吟着，一副恨不得让整个办公楼都知道自己的“性爱娃娃”有多棒的架势。

“为您服务，Parker先生。”Tony将双手垫在脑后，好整以暇地看着压在身上的爱人，然后并不配合的挺胯顶了一下。

“嗯——”Peter下意识地眯了眼睛漏出一声喘息，跟着回过神瞪着Tony威胁他，“没有性爱娃娃会自己动的，我要退货了！”

“因为我是Parker先生专属的高级款，你最好快点，不然你就要去申请售后了。”Tony一边说着一边又小幅度地挺动几下。

“哼......”Peter哼哼了一声，再次撑起身子摆着腰臀在男人的性器上操干着自己。他还是很喜欢这个姿势的，因为这样才能让那个尺寸几乎可以用不正常来形容的玩意儿全部操进去。

“Tony...Tony......”青年将双腿分得更开，起落的速度也愈发快起来，他拉过Tony的手放在自己小腹上，没什么肌肉包覆着的小腹可以清楚地看见每次被操进最深处时顶出来的印子，“你看这儿，都能摸到了——”

爱人故作娇气的模样让Tony彻底没了耐心，他一手压住Peter的小腹，一手掐上他的腰:“抱歉，先生，检测到系统出现故障，您可以在使用结束后进行留言反馈。”

Peter被Tony的突然袭击搞得猝不及防，原本频率稳定的呻吟声被顶弄成破碎的哭腔，整个人也东倒西歪地跟不上节奏，身前挺立着的性器晃动着吐出一小股清液。

“现在不行，宝贝。”Tony把手滑下去握住抖动着的柱身，拇指抵上铃口。

“我要射...Tony，你放开...你快点唔...不...不行......哈......”Peter哭叫着攥紧男人的衣服，“让我出来...我让你射在我身上好不好...求你了......Tony——”

Tony只用了一秒钟思考就松开了手指:“成交，Parker先生，合作愉快。”

得到释放的青年绷紧身子张大了眼睛发泄出来，松下一口气向后软倒在床上，体内的性器也跟着滑出来。

Tony撑起身直接站在床上，快速撸动几下后将乳白色的浊液不均匀的洒在青年的小腹、胸前甚至是脸上。Peter一直紧紧盯着Tony的动作，只在精液溅到眼眶边缘的时候才闭上眼躲避了一下，末了还伸出舌头卷走了落在嘴角的一点。

“我要申请售后——”Peter半抬起胳膊在床垫上拍了一下，“请问需要提交图片吗？”

Tony闻言挑了挑眉。

“当然，现在，如果您坚持要申请售后服务吃那么我需要您提供相关图片作为证明。”Tony模仿着客服人员的说辞，却还是一副Stark语气。

“那我要申请——”Peter懒洋洋地拖着长音。

Tony会意地拿过床头的手机，居高临下的给全身沾满了精液，面色潮红的爱人拍了一张“证据”，然后立刻存进加密相册里。

“申请已提交。”

“非常感谢——”

“快点起来，洗个澡回家睡。”Tony坐回床上伸手去拉他，“上一个项目彻底结束了？”

“嗯，结束了。”Peter顺着对方的力坐起来，顺势直接把脑袋搁在了Tony肩上，“累死我了......”这就是他为什么今天突然跑过来找操。

“好了，可以好好休息一段时间了，回家之后计划一下想去哪儿玩。”Tony也不嫌弃他身上黏糊，抱着人在背上轻轻拍着，他当然也知道爱人前段时间累坏了，所以急需彻底放松一下。

“我不想，你来定，我跟着你走，我现在已经没有脑子了——”

“那我就把你卖了。”

“你要是舍得让别人看到我现在这样你就卖咯。”青年有恃无恐地说着。

“快去洗澡。”Tony在他屁股上打了一下催促着。

“哦——马上就去。”Peter一边应着，一边在Tony颈窝里拱了拱闭上眼睛。还不到一分钟，Tony就听着耳边传来了轻微的呼噜声。

就这么睡也不是不行，睡醒了再说吧。

Tony脱下衬衫在自己和Peter身上草草擦了擦之后抱着人重新倒回床上，扯过垂在床边的被子盖在两人身上。

睡醒了再说。

fin.


End file.
